


i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by wild_nothing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Author Has Daddy Issues, Charles has a piss kink and he is NOT shy about it, Consent Issues, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Omorashi, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, The Author Regrets Everything, Under-negotiated Kink, Wild Limelight (a Frankie/Charlie tag)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_nothing/pseuds/wild_nothing
Summary: Francis falls asleep after a night out on the town. Charles has his fun, anyways.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 92





	i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, the author, coping with some issues. However, this isn't cool. Make sure you negotiate your kinks and have enthusiastic consent from your partner(s), bro.  
> Title from that The 1975 album, duh.  
> Enjoy your meal.

“Alright, honey?” He lays open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck and parts her legs with the heels of his hands. She stirs, turning away from him and weakly forcing them closed. “Are you sleeping, baby?” Her eyes flutter but do not open. He takes this as a maybe, and sticks more kisses to her decolletage, with a winning smile at the low sound in her throat. He gently maneuvers her onto her back and raises the hem of her cocktail dress. She lifts a hand and feels for what might be happening, grazing his cheek, not quite dead to the world. 

“You okay, babe? Are you up?” He directs the question more to the room than the warm body beneath him. Not like she could answer. He palms the inside of her thigh. No movement. Once more, fingertips almost reaching her soft cotton panties. They have little roses on them. A tiny stir and the beginnings of a moan, more out of disturbance than any kind of pleasure. He removes his hand for just a moment, to gently lift the width of her hips and slip off the offending fabric.. He kneels, spreading her thighs and kissing her there, palming himself through his slacks. “Fuck, so pretty.” She’s well groomed, not like he would expect anything else from his little lady. 

He stands, spitting into his palm and slathering it on his cock, pressing himself into her slowly, slowly, slowly. She gasps, writhing with the intrusion, whimpering in pain. “Shhh. Shh. It’s okay, It’s okay. Awake, baby?”

No verbal answer. He moves, savoring the feeling of her around him with a stifled grunt into her soft shoulder. “Feel so good around me, honey.” He whispers into a seashell ear. She whimpers again, pushing at the masculine figure above her, eyes fluttering. 

“What’re you doing- Stop- Stop it-” 

“Shhh, hon, just take it. Just take it. Be good for me.” He’s crooning into her neck, groaning with the way she clenches around him in fear. He can practically smell it. 

“No, I’m- Ah,  _ fuck _ . Ow…”

“I know, I know, little one. You’re doing so good.”

“ _ Fuck _ , no- Stop, stop it, please.” She scratches at strong biceps through the material of his dress shirt. He’s thrusting into her  _ hard _ , with a bruising grip on her hips, moving them with his own. He can feel something dripping. 

“Charlie  _ stop  _ it,  _ ahn _ ! Oh god, oh god-”

He stops for just a moment, removing himself from her body and looking down at the red streaked on his length and between her thighs.

“Oh...Oh, Frankie, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I should’ve done a better job of getting you ready. I’m sorry, sweet girl.” 

He eases himself back in, just as she exhales in relief. 

“ _ Stop _ , stop it, please. I  _ can’t I can’t.  _ Don’t _ \- Don’t, please.  _ No _ more- _ ” She struggles with him, and he pulls her on top of him, making himself comfortable on the couch cushions and forcing her down onto his cock. She  _ screams _ .

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I know. I know, shhh. You’re doing so,  _ so _ good, baby.”

She curses and pushes and bites and scratches, all to no avail. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He’s cooing at her like he would to a baby, rubbing at the streaks of mascara down her face. “Daddy’s here. It’s okay, Daddy’s here. You have to breathe, little one. It won’t hurt if you relax- Here, let’s wait a bit.” He brings her close, settles her damp, flushed face to the crook of his neck, and rubs her back until the sobs turn into little sniffs and easier breaths, all the while trying to ignore the feeling of her walls around him and her ample chest pressed to his. 

“I’m going to move, baby.”

“No no no no-  _ Oh _ !”

“Yeah.  _ Yeah _ , Frankie, good girl. Such a good girl for Daddy. Now bounce.”

Tears flood her eyes. No more pain, just raw embarrassment from how impossibly good it feels.“What?”

“Bounce, baby, like this.” He guides her by the weight of her ass, lifting and dropping once. A shocked moan rips from her throat before she can stop it. She follows his instructions to the best of her ability, whining into her own hands, hiding her delicate features. 

“Ah ah ah,  _ no _ . Don’t you hide from me.” He forces her hands away from her face and onto his shoulders. “Look at me.” Nothing. “Look. At. Me. Frankie.” Soft, dark eyes meet a pair of narrowed steely blue, and she shudders. He lifts her with ease and lies her on her back, climbing atop the young woman and entering her once more. This time, he’s met with her arms around the back of his neck.

“There we go,  _ there _ we go, sweet girl. Tell Daddy what you need.”

She looks him in the eye, golden brown skin flushed  _ hot _ , but the fear of what he could do if she doesn’t yield greater than anything else. “I need...No, I can’t. I don’t know. I don’t know, I’m sorry.” She’s crying again. She’s never been afraid of anyone like this. Maybe her father, when she was a little younger, but this one doesn’t feel all that different. 

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart, it’s alright. You’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you.” He’s kissing her loving, gently sliding his tongue between her lips, swollen from being bitten. He smooths over the teeth marks and smiles when he pulls away. “Relax, honey.” He starts up again, building up speed until he’s rutting into her like a dog. The most pathetic little whimpers leave her throat, which he wraps a hand around with a gentle squeeze. 

“Charlie- Charlie,  _ shit _ .”

“No, baby, what’s my name?” No answer. Her eyes glaze over as they bore into the ceiling over his shoulder. The backhand that comes across her face snaps her right out of it and she gasps, both in shock and reeling with how the spot he keeps hitting inside her sends makes her toes curl. 

“Name, sweetheart?”

“ _ Daddy _ , oh my god-”

“There we go, honey. Who’s Daddy’s girl?”

“Fuck-  _ Ah _ ! Me.” 

“Good, baby. My good little girl...Love the way your guts feel, fuck me.” Grabbing a handful of her hair, he whispers into her ear. “So beautiful. Such a pretty whore, yeah? So, so beautiful.”

“Hurts, Daddy…”

“Just a little more, sweetheart.”

“I can’t, I  _ can’t _ ...no more, please.”

“Shhh, baby, yeah you can. Being so good.”

“Daddy,  _ Daddy _ \- stop it,  _ stop _ .”

“Shhh. Shut up- Shut the  _ fuck _ up. Oh, baby, your cunt is so  _ good _ . You feel  _ so _ fucking good, oh my  _ god _ .”

“Daddy I’m- Mother _ fucker _ \- Oh  _ no _ .”

“What baby?” He looks down at her, smiling, all teeth.

“I- M’gonna piss myself. I’m gonna fucking- oh my  _ god _ .”

“It’s okay, honey. That’s alright, pretty baby. Go ahead.”

“It’s  _ nasty _ -” She’s cut off by her own moan.

“That’s alright. It’s alright, I promise. I  _ like _ it.”

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,  _ Daddy  _ ah-” She spills across the fabric beneath her, and across his lap. The salt of her shame is kissed away from her cheeks and he  _ howls _ with laughter. “Oh, baby, that was so good...Hey...”

She whines as he pulls out of her, sobbing with the humiliation of it all.

“Oh, no, little one. No tears, come on.” He pulls her into his lap with no regard for the fluids soaking the cushion underneath him, nor his trousers. “I love you. I love you so much, gorgeous.”

“Can’t- I can’t stop crying…” 

“That’s alright. That’s  _ more _ than alright. Cry, angel. You’re safe with me.”

“But I’m not, Charlie…” She looks up at him from his lap, gently toying with a thread on his shirt. 

“What makes you think that, baby doll?”

“I just...Charlie I said  _ no _ .”

“You didn’t like any of it?”

“I said  _ no _ , Charlie. I feel so  _ dirty _ …”

“You liked it, baby. There’s no shame in it.”

“ Feels like I’m ruined now, or something...”

“Even if you were, it’s not like anyone else would know. You’re all mine, baby. I’m not fucking sharing you.”


End file.
